1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave dispersing apparatus of a microwave oven, and more particularly to a microwave radiating apparatus of a microwave oven which evenly heats and cooks foodstuff in a cooking (heating) chamber by rotating rotary antennas to evenly disperse the microwaves (high frequency waves or electric waves) generated by oscillation of a magnetron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microwave oven, in accordance with a first embodiment of the prior art in FIG. 1, includes a housing(14) dividing the cooking chamber(12) in a main body(10) forming an external appearance and a turntable motor(16) disposed at a bottom of the housing(14) for being driven by power generated from a power source (not shown).
In addition, it also includes a coupler(20) installed at a turntable motor shaft(18) of the turntable motor(16) for being rotated by the rotating turntable motor, a roller member(22) for being rotated along with the coupler(20) and a releaseable turntable(24) for placing foodstuff thereon.
There are also provided a waveguide(26) welded on one side of the housing(14), a high voltage generator(28) installed on the other side of the housing(14) for generating a high voltage with power supplied from the power source and a magnetron(30) disposed at one end of the waveguide(26) for generating microwaves by the high voltage power from the high voltage generator(28).
A microwave oven in FIG. 2, in accordance with a second embodiment of the prior art, includes first and second waveguides(42, 44) welded at external upper ends of a housing(40) at a predetermined interval, first and second rotary motors(48, 50) mounted with a motor bracket(46) on the first and second waveguides(42, 44) for being driven by power and non-metallic motor shafts(52, 54) disposed under the first and second rotary motors(48, 50) for being respectively penetrated through the first and second waveguides(42, 44).
The microwave also includes first and second metallic feeders(56, 58) respectively coupled for being rotated by power from the first and the second rotary motors(48, 50), first and second metallic rotary antennas(62, 64) disposed at ends of the first and second feeders(56, 58) for evenly dispersing the microwaves from the first and second waveguides(42, 44) into the cooking chamber(60) and first and second feeder brackets(66, 68) disposed at openings of the first and second waveguides(42, 44) for closed engaging the first and second motor shafts(52, 54) and for supporting the rotation thereof.
Combining parts between the first and second motor shafts(52, 54) and the first and second feeders(56, 58) are formed in multi-angular shapes for preventing from racing when they are assembled. The same applies to the first and second feeders(56, 58) and the first and second rotary antennas(62, 64).
The first and second feeders(56, 58) are formed with their middle portion tapering-off for being supported by the first and second feeder brackets(66, 68) for rotation, with their upper portion being fastened in the first and second waveguides(42, 44) to the first and second motor shafts(52, 54) and with their lower portion being connected in the cooking chamber(60) to the first and second rotary antennas(62, 64).
However, there is a problem in the first embodiment of the conventional microwave oven in that the microwaves radiated by the waveguide(26) are not evenly dispersed all over the cooking chamber(12) but concentrated on the foodstuff placed in the cooking chamber(12), thereby resulting in an ineffective cooking.
In addition, there is another problem in the second embodiment of the conventional microwave oven in that, in spite of the microwave dispersing apparatus including first and second rotary motors(48, 50), first and second feeders(56, 58) and first and second rotary antennas(62, 64) for evenly dispersing microwaves through the first and second waveguides(42, 44) into the cooking chamber, the first and second rotary motors(48, 50) are needed for driving the first and second rotary antennas(62, 64), thereby increasing manufacturing cost of the product and reducing job efficiency.